Aredin Hamilton
• Agent Hamilton • Best Flag Man • Sir Isaac Valenforth • Travis Finley |race= Human |class=Rogue |guild=The Ardent CircleWyrmrest Accord Hamilton - WoW Armory |age=47 |gender=Male |height = 1.80 m / 5'11" |weight = 187 lbs |alignment=Lawful Evil |birthplace=Lordaeron |affiliations=Kingdom of Stormwind :Stormwind Intelligence :Stormwind Assassin's Guild :Valiance Expedition Westridge Brigade Remnants of Lordaeron | faction = Alliance |factionicon=Alliance }} Sir Aredin "Gresk" Hamilton is a Lieutenant-Commander of the Westridge Brigade, the head of Westridge Intelligence, and a former operative of the Remnants of Lordaeron. He has served the Alliance since the founding of the Alliance of Lordaeron and is an active member of the SI:7 and the Stormwind Assassin's Guild. Initially a simple footman, Aredin's intense devotion to serve his kingdom was pivotal to his success in becoming a high-ranking knight of Lordaeron. However, when the kingdom fell to the Scourge, Aredin fled south to Stormwind, where he joined the SI:7 and the Stormwind Assassin's Guild, becoming one of their most deadliest agents. After various successful campaigns, Aredin caught the eye of Archelus Wyrmfrost, who recruited him into the Remnants of Lordaeron, where he would serve alongside Dighton Davenwell and Terimas Manning. Biography Early life Aredin Hamilton was born and raised in Lordaeron alongside his younger sister Kiryne Hamilton. At the young age of fourteen, Aredin met a quel'dorei priestess named Al'elena Highseeker. Despite his young age, Aredin managed to successfully woo the quel'dorei, convincing her to start a romantic relationship with him. At the age of sixteen, Aredin enlisted as a soldier in the Alliance of Lordaeron. Before he deployed at the start of the Second War, Aredin decided to make a last minute decision to marry Al'elena due to his fear of not surviving the war. The Second War Aredin was assigned to the 8th Infantry Battalion of Lordaeron led by Lieutenant Colonel Joseph Jenkins. Aredin participated in the Battle of Hillsbrad Foothills against the Orcish Horde, which resulted in the Horde retreating east to the Hinterlands and Quel'Thalas. After their victory in Hillsbrad, the 8th Battalion were ordered to fall back to Capital City, where they would hold out during the Siege of Capital City. During the siege, Aredin dropped hot oil on the orcs as they attempted to climb up the walls. Though they eventually ran out of oil, Aredin was ordered to start raining down arrows and fire on the orcs. The success lasted for some time until the overwhelming might of the Horde pushed them back. Slowly the orcs started to climb up the walls and bring down the defenders one by one while ammunition started to run dangerously low. Due to Aredin's small stature, he was able to sneak behind the orcs and attack them by surprise, jumping on their backs and slitting their throats. After the war, Aredin reunited with his wife, fathering three children — Aethor, Celestia, and Liliana. Plague of Lordaeron Culling of Stratholme When a mysterious plague began to spread across the lands of Lordaeron, Aredin was called to action by his prince, Arthas Menethil. Aredin was tasked to purge the city of Stratholme, to which he thought was morally wrong, but had to be done in order to protect the kingdom. He complied to his prince's orders and proceeded to go house to house, slaying every citizen he found. He eventually ran into house with three young children that reminded him of his own. Initially planning to sneak them out of the city, he noticed that the youngest one was infected with the plague. He reluctantly decided that they needed to be put down before they spread the plague even further, slaughtering all three of them. He still recalls that decision being the most difficult that he had ever made. Fall of Lordaeron Shortly after the culling, Aredin was ordered to deploy to Northrend alongside the prince and a detachment of his troops. Still unsettled by what had happened in Stratholme, he requested to have his sister Kiryne take his place instead. Despite the leadership's criticism of his request, it was ultimately approved by Luc Valonforth, allowing Kiryne to take Aredin's place within Arthas' expedition to Northrend. Stormwind Intelligence Aredin stayed behind in Lordaeron after the fall of the Capital City, fighting back against the undead until his eventual retreat south, during which he was finally reunited with his family. His methods and tactics in the north, however, drew the attention of SI:7, and it wasn't long before he was recruited into the intelligence team. Physical appearance Aredin Hamilton stands at an average height of 5'11" tall and has a notably muscular physique. He has light brown hair in which he keeps tied back in a ponytail. He has a fully grown beard with faint hints of grey. A burn scar grips the left of his face, going from his eye to right under his cheek bone. The burn has also blinded his left eye, giving it a foggy blue appearance. On his left arm, there is a gold and blue lion tattoo forming into a sleeve. Aredin is very well equipped as he carries numerous weapons on him at all times including a flintlock pistol holstered near the front of his right hip. Personality and traits Aredin Hamilton is an intensely lawful officer of the Alliance military. Since he was young, Aredin always obeyed orders from his superiors, rarely ever questing the morality or intent. When he was ordered to slaughter the infected civilians on the streets of Stratholme, Aredin recognized that the decision was morally wrong, but agreed with Prince Arthas that it needed to be done in order to save Lordaeron. Often sacrificing honor for the sake of getting the job done, he proved himself willing to do damn near anything if it meant success. For Aredin, when it comes to the Alliance, there is no line he won't cross, and with rising tension on the world stage, he's ready to thrive. He takes his high-ranking position within the Alliance seriously and will not hesitate to turn on close acquaintances or even friends if they seem like they are turning their back on the Alliance. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Alliance Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Human